Under the Goshinboku
by Yasha-Baby
Summary: AU story, yes a high school AU story. What happens when Kagome attempts suicide and the guy who picked on her the most, InuYasha, finds her just in time? Will he help her, or will he just leave her there? This story is kinda based on a personal experience from my time when i was suicidal and depressed.


AU story, yes a high school AU story. What happens when Kagome attempts suicide and the guy who picked on her the most, InuYasha, finds her just in time? Will he help her, or will he just leave her there? Please R&R

Chapter One: Prologue (Kagome and InuYasha POV's)

**(Kagome)**

It was just after another day of being picked, teased, and pushed around. She had finally reached her breaking point in her final eighth period class today, she just got up and ran out of the school crying. She faintly heard people yelling for her to come back, but she just kept running forward until she ran into the Goshinboku tree near her family shrine. Finally she just fell to her feet and took the bottle of Oxycontin pills she swiped from her mother, who not to long ago had broken her leg, and popped the whole bottle and dry swallowed the pills. Afterword she took the knife she bought about a month ago and quickly and deeply sliced a clean line in her left wrist. She repeated the long horizontal lines across her wrist a few more times before the pills had kicked in and her hand was shaky and close to going numb.

Her head rolled back against the tree and she sat down with nothing on her mind but how beautiful the clouds are and how school would be getting out just about now. She looked down at her leg at feeling a warm sensation, her pant leg was starting to turn red from her bleeding wrist. Her mind then started to go fuzzy and not quite think right. Soon a shadow covered her slowly numbing and falling body. She began to close her eyes because she felt so sleepy, when she heard a familiar voice telling her to hold on then she just passed out and her breathing became so shallow it almost seemed to stop.

**(InuYasha)**

It was eighth period class, and as usual him and his girlfriend Kikyo were picking on Kagome Higurashi. It wasn't a hard thing to do, she was so weird even though he did find her fairly attractive. She had dark raven coloured hair and blue eye's, but she always wore such dark colours like black and deep green or red. Either way, she was just to easy of a target.

They were making comments on how she was either sleeping with the chess team, or she's a dyke. Kikyo was also saying how tactless her clothes were. Apparently she had had enough and bolted out of the room, Sango and Miroku her two friends yelled for her to come back but with no prevail. The two were forced to sit back down, and an eerie feeling stayed with everyone in the room for the rest of the period. He had a feeling that maybe Kagome got pushed just two far. Suddenly a small piece of paper was thrown onto his desk so he opened it up.

_InuYasha call in that favor you owe me? -Miroku_

_Yeah? What do you want? _InuYasha replied.

_Go look for Kagome after school? I just don't have a good feeling about this. You know she used to cut not to long ago, but Sango stopped that. -Miroku_

_I thought she smelled different, and yeah I'll do that after class. _InuYasha replied just before the bell rang then he was out without even walking Kikyo to her locker as he normally did. Not to long after he started walking the school ground he caught the scent of her, that so natural scent was unmistakeable. Although, she smelled almost tainted like she was drugged or hurt. He also smelled...blood? Why blood?

"FUCK!" He yelled, he knew something was wrong so he ran following her scent to find her staring up at the clouds almost falling over and covered in blood. He went to her and picked her up.

"Hold on Kagome" He then began to run to a hospital as quickly as possible as Kagome fell asleep in his arms and he also held up her cut up arm around his shoulder to help with the bleeding.

Please rate and review, I know its not very long but it's only a short prologue. I promise the other chapters will be better and longer.


End file.
